


Fingerprints

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Drunken Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He's never been a rough kisser, especially not with Yeosang.





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
(Jongho is basically an adult so I didn't put underage drinking in the tags but if you don't want to read it, then don't, I understand :) )  
I don't know what this is but my JongSang feels are strong lately so here, a plotless one shot  
Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated ♥  
Hope you enjoy ♥

"Jongho...."

Yeosang mumbles as soon as his back hits the wooden wall a little too harshly. The hands on his hips loosen their grip but never let go of him.

"Sorry."

Jongho whispers as he lowers his head, pressing a light kiss under Yeosang's ear, earning a quiet whimper and the older closes his eyes.

Jongho's name passes Yeosang's lips once again, this time more breathy and whiny when the younger moves lower, lips ghosting over Yeosang's Adam's apple.

Jongho's licks over it, Yeosang's breath hitching at the movement.

He hears the younger chuckle and his eyebrows draw together. Jongho gets closer, making Yeosang hum.

The older lets his hands slide up Jongho's arms, resting them on his shoulders after.

Jongho moves his head back up, making Yeosang open his eyes at the lack of contact.

Jongho looks into Yeosang's eyes before focusing them on his parted lips.

Still glossy and red from their previous doings.

He leans in, gently pressing his lips against the older's and turning his head carefully.

Yeosang's eyes flutter shut as he returns the kiss. Jongho brings one hand to his chin, taking it and tilting it up.

He licks over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the other gladly gives him.

He slowly moves his tongue over Yeosang's, savouring the taste of the older boy.

He's never been a rough kisser, especially not with Yeosang.

The older is someone way too special and beautiful in Jongho's eyes that he can't even bring himself to be rough with him.

He would leave a hickey or two here and there but he never went all the way to do too much.

Though he loves seeing his hands and fingerprints on Yeosang's pale skin, he doesn't want their friends asking him about it.

He wraps his other arm around the older's narrow waist, stepping back a little and pulling him closer so only his shoulders and head are touching the wood behind him. He pulls away for a second, pressing a one last butterfly kiss to Yeosang's lips before going lower again.

Yeosang tilts his head when Jongho moves his from one side to the other, his hair tickling the older's cheek.

He cracks open his eyes, looking up at the dark and starry night.

This is all too familiar.

Just a few months ago he was in the same place, probably the same time and with the same Jongho grunting into his ear while telling him how much he adores him and wants to be able to call him his.

Yeosang smiles a little at the memory, he had known a long time before Jongho told him but he didn't say anything.

Instead he focused on all the attention his body was receiving from the younger's hands and lips and all the sweet and beautiful words leaving his mouth. 

Those words were just for him to hear, and he liked that more than anything else.

A light bite on the left side of his neck snaps him back and he squeezes Jongho's shoulders, hissing but not pulling him away.

His and Jongho's eyes meet again when they hear a cough from far away but unknown voices joining and getting closer to them.

He pushes Jongho back a little, the younger taking one of his hands and intertwining their fingers as he pulls him closer and they slowly make their way away from the unused cabin.

He takes on the lead, not letting go of Yeosang's hand and quickly choosing ways to go.

They run for a few seconds, looking over their shoulders to make sure they won't be seen. When made sure they won't, they nod at each other, slowly walking through the dry sand and looking at the dark and deep sea.

Yeosang shakily sighs after a while and Jongho looks at him, smiling a little. He sits down, gently pulling Yeosang down with him.

The older laughs, sitting down close to Jongho, laying his head on his shoulder. He sighs again, a small smile decorating his face.

Jongho lays his head on top of Yeosang's, covering their hands with his other one in his lap. 

Yeosang looks up at him through his lashes, this is the right time to tell him, right?   
They're alone, in a good mood, holding hands and at his favorite place.

He's also slowly getting sober and he's pretty sure Jongho is too.

"Jongho?"

"Yeah?"

Jongho lifts his head, making the older do the same. They lock gazes, Jongho's chocolate brown eyes warming up Yeosang's insides.

He smiles, a faint blush painting his already drunkenly flushed cheeks.

"I love you."

Jongho freezes, the loving smile falling off his face.

"Are you sure?"

Yeosang freezes as well, thinking he was too fast with his feelings.

But he can't help it, yeah he got into a serious relationship with Jongho only about eighth months ago but he just _knew_ he loved that boy.

Jongho is always so sweet to him and takes such good care of him that he himself is sometimes asking himself if he deserves him.

Jongho smiles, making Yeosang sigh deeply on the inside, a huge rock falling down from his heart.

The younger opens his mouth to talk but before he gets anything out Yeosang is moving from his previous spot by his side, letting go of his hand and settling down in his lap.

He grins at Jongho, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck and running his fingers through Jongho's bleached hair.

He leans down, pressing a kiss to Jongho's cheek. He isn't expecting the younger to tell him the same he did, at least not right now.

He's still young and still has a lot of work on his shoulders.

He'll tell him eventually.

Either way Yeosang knows, even without Jongho saying it to him directly, that he loves him. He feels a hand on his chin turn his head and tilt it down.

He follows it, looking into Jongho's now darker eyes, the younger adoringly staring back at him before leaning in.

Yeosang eagerly kisses him back, not putting any force into the kiss but enough to make Jongho aware of the want.

The younger wraps his arms around Yeosang's waist again, holding him tightly while he slowly lays back onto the sand.

Yeosang giggles against his lips but doesn't pull back, instead he adjusts his position on top of Jongho.

He lets the younger slip his tongue into his mouth, slipping his arms on Jongho's chest. When they part Jongho laughs and then opens his mouth to talk, his eyes warm and inviting.

"I love you too."

He wants to say it.   
So bad.   
But the words never come out.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
